Unbelievable
by macadoodles
Summary: Chad insults Sonny for the last time. She hasn't had her first kiss and the paparazzi are having a field day with her. It's up to Zora and her mischief with a little help from the Falls. Channy ONESHOT! Zora/Devon Friendship!


**I don't own Sonny With A Chance. I don't own anything in the fanfiction! So, there's Channy and Zora/Devon FRIENDSHIP. hope ya like it!**

**~mac**

ZORA'S POV

I peered through the slits in the vents. Our bubbly Random and the stuck-up, so-called "heart-throb," were at it again in the comissionary. They had to be blind. How could they not see that behind all that wonderful yelling and insults, they were falling for each other? How could they not see that each fight resonated with the sounds of carefully picked words to make the other person jealous? That each word was secretly filled with love, not hate?

"I HATE YOU CHAD!"

Well, most of the time.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, RANDOM!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD-BYE, CHAD!" Sonny stomped off in the opposite direction. Chad stared longingly in her direction, then sighed. Time for Plan Get-Sonny-And-Chad-Together-Even-Though-Everyone-Except-Me-Is-Going-To-Be-Ticked-But-They-Belong-Together to commence. I was out of the vents and next to Pooper in a flash.

"Hello, Goldfarb," I said to Chad, who jumped and screamed like a girl.

"How do you DO that?" he asked me, still shaking from fright.

"Aw, is little Chip Drama-pants scared of a cute, sneaky Random?" I taunted him. Sure, I was here to get him and Sonny together, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun.

"Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing," he said confidently.

_That reminds me, I need to slip spiders in his dressing room_, I thought. An evil grin came over my face.

"Um, hello? I'm sorry, I don't like the look on your face." He snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. "Yoo hoo?"

I snapped out of my fantasies of pushing Chad off a 50-story building. "What'd you do to Sonny this time, Chad?"

"Nothing! I just told her that the whole "romantic first kiss" thing is so overrated. Why does your first kiss have to be romantic? And she HAS to overreact, all the time! And the paparazzi made fun of her because she's never had her first kiss and so did I," he finished lamely.

I studied his face. He seemed genuinely concerned about Sonny's opinion.

I slapped him.

"What the fudge was that for?" he cried, rubbing his arm.

I retorted, "You are so dense, Chad Goldfarb." I didn't want to put up with his stupidity right now. I climbed back up into my vents, and scrambled through them to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Sonny was inside, tears slipping quietly down her face. Why did Chad have to be so hurtful to Sonny? I heard a banging in the vents near me.

_That's weird_, I thought. _No one except me ever goes in the vents._ The banging came closer. I couldn't hide. So I waited for the crashing to stop until a familiar face appeared in front of me.

"Devon?" I said incredulously.

Devon looked scared and surprised to see me here. "Don't tell the Falls about this. Or your Randoms," he hissed.

I retorted, "So what are you doing in the vents?"

He explained, "I'm trying to find a way to get Sonny and Chad together."

Oh, so I wasn't the only one? Well, at least I'm not going solo anymore. "Won't the rest of the Falls be ticked when they're a couple?"

"Please. We all know except for Chad. He's so blind."

I asked, "So you guys would be okay with them dating? Because I'm the only one at So Random who doesn't mind..."

"No, you're not," Devon mumbled. "Follow me." He crawled in the opposite direction. I followed him until we arrived at the vents above the Prop House. I looked down at the scene. Tawni, Nico, and Grady were sitting on the couch, discussing Chad and Sonny!

"How about a blind date?" offered Tawni.

"Maybe," Nico said, uncertainty filling his voice.

Grady looked concerned. "Where's Sonny?"

I decided to step in. "Wait here," I whispered to Devon. He nodded, and I jumped down into the Prop House. "She's in her shared dressing room, crying her eyes out because of that three-named jerkthrob." Tawni jumped, but Nico and Grady were far used to my sudden appearances. Nico's hand became a fist.

"I wanna kick that guy's behind so hard he-"

"Now's not the time for retaliation, Nico," I said confidently. Unfortunately, retaliation was in my blood, so I got surprised looks from everyone.

Grady asked, "But Zora, what about your cold-cut catapult? We could use that on Chad!"

"On their date. Sonny and Chad's. I've got a plan," I said in my most mischievous voice.

"That's the Zora Lancaster we know!" Nico cried.

I grinned. Time for Plan Get-Sonny-And-Chad-Together-But-Nobody-Is-Going-To-Be-Ticked-And-They-Belong-Together to FINALLY COMMENCE!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Devon and I waited in the vents above Mackenzie Falls. Our plan was beginning. Sonny showed up first, wearing a pretty gray skirt and a white blouse.

"Taylor?" she called around the studio. "Hello? Taylor? It's me, Sonny Munroe!"

"Sonny?" Chad's voice echoed on the set. Sonny stopped in the picnic set of Mackenzie Falls, where Chad and Sonny first had a quote-unquote "moment." Chad arrived not a second later.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" he questioned. "I got an invitation saying Alexis Texas really wanted to meet me."

"Chad, I'm here because Taylor Fast invited me. You know, that famous country singer? She wanted to see my songs!" They both looked warily around.

"I think we're being pranked," Sonny said. Chad stared at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Sonny, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For being rude to you. All the time. I didn't mean to," he said, taking her hand.

"Did you bring the barf bags?" I asked Devon. He pulled out two white paper bags from his pocket. I gave him a small smile. "Excellent," I mumbled.

"Chad," Sonny blurted, "are you apologizing to me?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure 'sorry' means apologize."

"Oh Chad," Sonny cried, throwing her arms around him.

"'Oh, Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?'" I muttered. Devon chuckled.

"Sonny, I'm sorry for making fun of you for not having your first kiss. Since the paparazzi's giving you such a hard time...I was wondering...you could have your first kiss. Because I've heard, your first kiss is with that one, special guy."

Sonny looked imploringly at Chad, her chocolate brown eyes glistening. "Chad..."

"You're just going to have to settle for me," he finished. Chad took Sonny in his arms, and kissed her softly. It didn't last very long, but when they separated, their was a look of triumph on Chad's face.

"Cue barfing," I said. Devon and I fake-barfed into our bags, laughing silently. Of course, that was when the vents decided that Devon and I were too heavy, and broke. Which meant we had landed in on Sonny and Chad's quote-unquote "date." They looked incredulous.

"Zora, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

I caught Devon's eye, and we quickly jumped from the ground and sprinted out of Mackenzie Falls, laughing manically.

"You two are unbelievable!" Chad hollered after us. I whipped out my cold-cut catapult and handed it to Devon. He shot a slice of cheese at the happy couple as we ran like the wind. We reached the comissionary safely, out of breath, but laughing. Devon gave me my catapult back. I smiled at him.

"Devon, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
